


Not the Way I Dreamt of

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Evil Seelie Queen, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Protective Magnus Bane, Time Skips, Trope Celebration Event, Virgin Alec Lightwood, alternative universe, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: That is not the way Alec dreamt his first time would be.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54
Collections: Trope Celebration Event





	Not the Way I Dreamt of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for Trope Celebration Event.

Alec took the lead as they moved through the faeries folk forest on the way to the Seelie Queen as they were led to take responsibility for the Soul Sword, since Jace activated it in the first place.

Alec could not let his brother take the fall, after all he was his parabatai and younger brother, he was going to do what he was best at, protect them from any harm and take responsibility.

“Meliorn, you must do it fast, go at once.” The seelie queen turned to one of her soldiers and gave him an assignment.

“Oh, how nice of you to show up in my realm, shadowhunters, is there anything you want?” The seelie queen asked, and then stared at Jace as she asked, “Did you come to kill more of my faeries?”

“It was a mistake.” Jace replied, and only felt his legs gripped tight by the vines that raised from the ground.

Simon and Clary too were bound by the vines, all but his brother, Alec.

“Your Majesty, I am taking responsibility for my brother’s act, do whatever you want with me, but spare them.” Alec said, standing still like a soldier waiting for his commander to give him orders, his hands were behind his back.

“You will certainly pay for what your brother has done, you should not worry about that.” The seelie queen snarled at him in her own way before knocking him to the ground.

Meliorn came in and Magnus followed him, he seemed puzzled as he saw Clary, Simon and Jace bound, hands and legs, and his tall boyfriend now laying on the ground, the vines moving toward his throat and his body, some of the vines managed to rip his clothes and pants.

“Magnus Bane, look at the gift I have for you,” the seelie queen told him, smiling before she added, “Don’t you want to take his virginity?”

Magnus noticed Alec frightened eyes as soon as she said the words, but the shadowhunter tried to calm himself, he did not wish to be appear weak to the seelies.

When Magnus did not make a move, the vines strangled Alec throat, “If you won’t make a move, he will die.”

Magnus was not happy with the seelie queen way of punishment, but he had no intention of letting her kill his boyfriend.

With a wave of his hands, he tried to preserve as much of Alexander dignity as he could, he knew that Alec did not wish to let his sibling and friends see him in that way, and so he used his magic to add a kind of a grass wall, knowing it will last, but not for long.

Then he snapped his fingers as he knelt beside Alec, and they were both naked, the vines still leaving scratch marks on the shadowhunter’s skin.

“Don’t worry, love, I will try to make it less painful, with magic, but you’ll need to do what I will tell you, and I do not want the vines to cause you anymore harm.” Magnus soothed him and kissed him.

Alec nodded, as he saw Magnus sending blue magic toward his body, and it made him feel good, but as his boyfriend, tried to add his first finger inside of him, he yelped in pain, almost causing the vine at his throat to strangle him more.

Magnus added more magic toward Alec’s hole, trying to ease the muscles, and then he added his finger slowly, he noticed the way Alec arched his back from the touch, as he added another finger, and then with satisfying result as he saw the shadowhunter moaning with pleasure, he removed his fingers, and added more magic to the wet hole, and then he positioned his cock at Alec’s rear before he thrusted inside of him, and used his magic to add more relaxation in Alec’s body.

Alec seemed to enjoy the moment as Magnus thrusted in him first slowly and then he took over and slammed at him harder and faster, Alec then remembered that he was not alone, and the embarrassment that his parabatai was watching along with Simon and Clary rose up, and that pained him and made him feel ashamed of it.

“Parabatai, you need to stay strong.” Jace told him and sent him strength through the parabatai rune.

The vines climbed at Jace’s face and one was on his mouth, he could not say a thing.

As Magnus released himself inside of his boyfriend, and Alec said to him before he fainted as the vines strangle his neck a little bit, “That’s not the way I dreamt of this happening.”

“I know love, and I will make it up to you, next time, alone.” Magnus told him and with a click both were clothed again.

“That was not needed, your majesty.” Magnus glared at her.

“You better take him before I change my mind.” The seelie queen smiled, and the vines from all the three and Alec were released.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a sequel.
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 💕💖


End file.
